iStart a Kiss    iWebicon
by thesimplestterms
Summary: Two titles, two teens, one story. It's my 2 cents for iStart a Fan War! JUST TWO DAYS! And yep, it's about Webicon and SEDDIE! Hope you like it! REVIEW:D you know you want to ;P


**Heya! I'm back again. Well, I'm thinking of how to write my next chapter of iFearless and this "speculation" came. (I know this isn't going to happen, but if it isn't going to happen on iCarly, it will happen on fanfiction!) I have to say thanks to all members at the Bickering sidekicks forum, because they really helped my inspiration. So, THANKIES! 3**

**Anywayses, JUST TWO DAYS UNTIL THE ****BIG ****DAY! :D I'm sure, I'm not the only one excited!  
Enough A/N, it's time for the fiiic!**

**DISCLAIMER: Can we pretend that airplanes in the nightsky are like shooting stars, I do really wish to be Danwarp, be Danwarp, be Danwarp ;)**

We're here at Webicon. With a bunch of nubs and dorks that want Carly and Freddie together or even worse, ME and FREDDIE.

Come on, who would think that? Well those retarded people. But it's so fun messing with them! A while ago I said that Carly and Freddie are deeply in love. Not that they are. Honestly, I don't care. Well, I hope they aren't cause they make me wanna puke blood. But anyways, you should have seen Adam's face when I said that. Just hilarious! And the crazy fans? So gullible!

Carly and Freddie looked at me as I were crazy. The wtf expression of Freddie was just awesome. But I don't get why he looked at me that way. He's in love with Carly. I know, he said a couple of times that they weren't together, but that doesn't mean he doesn't have a crush on her anymore. Then WHY did he looked like I was out of my mind?

Ugh, I don't care. Carly will never love him, so problem solved. She's into that Adam guy. Who wuldn't be? I mean, he's all cute and hot and stuff. But he's Carly's. I don't care.

Wow. I don't care about too many things…pssh I don't care. THERE! Again! …

So, anyways, I almost killed one of the fans that wanted us to get together. I mean me and Freddie. At first it was kinda unbelievable and uncomfortable, but then it was just annoying. Did I say uncomfortable? Well, not for me, Sam Puckett doesn't care about the nub and what people think…

Really it's just the nub. When did I care about him? Well, sometimes, but that's not the point. The fans think that we should be an item, but have they thought about me? I don't feel anything for the nub. Well, hate. Who I am kidding, he's cute and nice and I –WHAT? I did not say that, did I? Oh, god…I need meat.

So, I'm now here with Freddifer and Adam waiting for Carly to get ready and go back home. Really, we have had two stupid experiences with webicon: the one with that psycho girl Nora and this one.

Now, there is an awkward silence. Adam is sorta angry at Carly and Freddie and Freddie doesn't know what to do with all this shipping thingie.

Ugh! I can't take it anymore!

"Carly's so slow!" I groaned.  
The boys nodded. Thank you for making this so easy!

"I wonder where Spencer is." Freduccini said. Finally!

"He should be searching his belt…"

"Belt?"

"Yeah, he lost it. He went to pee and then he hadn't the belt anymore." I explained.

"Oh. So…Funny what happened in the Q&A, right?" He said awkwardly. Perfect, just perfect. You're so stupid, dork. I glared at him. Adam just looked away angry. "Adam, dude…I-I'm not with Carly, seriously. She's just a friend…"

"The fans had proofs, what you're saying isn't true." He answered sharply.

"The fans are just idiots." I said. They looked at me. "Guys, they wanted ME and Frednub together!"

"It's Frednub and me." Freddie corrected.

"Pfft. Like I care."

"And they wanted him and Carly together. They tied me!" Adam told us.

Oh yes, that was really a funny moment. Carly said he was her date and then BAM! A bunch of people tied him. I couldn't believe what was happening but now that I think of it, it's really funny. And I laughed.

"You think it's funny, Sam?" He asked me angry. "I came here, instead of going to a date, to be with Carly and it turns out HE "he said giving Freddie a glare." and she should be together. But that's not all, those fans tied me because of it! I'm glad I'm not with Carly." I frowned." Enjoy her, Benson." He started to go. "I'm going to search Spencer."

And he left. I was angry at him. Carly was great and that boy didn't want to be with her.

"Adam!" Freddie yelled. "I'm not in lo-"

"Save it, Benson!" I heard Adam far away. Idiot.

"-ve with her anymore…" Freddie whispered.

"What?" I said shocked. "Don't lie Fredpuke, we all know you love her and she will never love you."

"Hey! She loved me after the taco truck incident."

"Oh, come on! She only loved you because the hero thing, we already talk about it and you broke up."

"Yeah, but that's not the point, Puckett." He said tired. "For the millionth time today: I. Don't. Love. Carly." He said really slow like I was retarded.

"Sorry, nub, but I don't believe you."

"Look, Sam, I'm OVER Carly, ok? In fact, I like someone else…"

"What?" I said. "Littwe Fweddie likes someone that's not Cawly?"

"Shut up, Puckett."

"Who's the unlucky girl? Wendy? Jana? Gibby?" I teased.

"Haha, funny." He said with obvious sarcasm.

"I know." Oh, my confidence.

"What about you, Sam? You didn't exactly say no when the fans started to yelling our names." He said rasing an eyebrow.

"Oh, Fredamame, don't make me puke!"

"Come on, Sam…"

"Pffft."

"Sam…" He looked me so…so…so nubish.

"Look, Benson, I don't have to give you any explanations. Not that you care anyways."

"I do care, Sam." Oh no, he's not getting where I think he's getting, right?

"Just leave me alone, dork."

"No." What? What's going on with the boy? "Come on, Sam. I care. I want to know…"

"Look, Benson. I won't say a thing ok? Things are already pretty difficult, no need to get all mushy and stuff, got it?" I was starting to get annoyingly angry. "I won't say a thing when it involves Carly, cause we all know that she gets every boy she wants. Not only that, she's the gold medal, I'm just…ugh! I suck at comparisons. But you get it, nerd. I'll be oalways the second one. No one wants to be with an aggressive meat-loving girl." I said slightly upset. "I hate all this mushy love stuff. You say you got over Carly, ok. But you'll go to whatever other girl that's just like her. And we all know that."

Silence. Annoying awkward silence. I looked in every direction to find a way out. Rude, but that's how I am. Then I heard him murmuring:

"You have no idea."

"What?"

"You have really no idea, Sam." I left.

Well, I tried, he grabbed my hand really hard so I couldn't go. And I was tempted to beat up the daylights of him, but somehow I didn't.

"Sam, I'm sick of all this. You insult me, I take it, you punch me, I take it, you say something deep about yourself and go. And this time I'm not going to see how you go away."

"Freddison, let. Me. Go."

"No." He backed me almost against the wall. "You have to hear me."

"I don't want." I said. "I don't wanna hear anything about you or your feelings, it makes me wanna puke."

"Stop being so tough! I know, you hate that Carly's so perfect and people want you to be like her or that boys prefer her. But now it's not about Carly. It's about us." Ohhh.

What? Gosh, that was so mushy! Uggh.

Wait. Us? Since when is there an 'us'?

"Us?" I repeated.

"Look, Sam…I…"Oh no, no no no no no no. NO. This is not good. Mistake. Error. Shit. He isn't going to say it. Oh no. I have to do something, say something. If he gets far there won't be a way back. And I'll punch him, but…he looks me with those eyes and I…SAM! Focus! This isn't good for him. You're not good for him! Not good enough.

"Shut up, dork." I interrupted. "I don't wanna know. This is a mistake, got it? You don't wanna do, what you're about to do. You're just…confused, yeah confused. This is a mistake. So let me go and we'll forget about all th-"

"Shut up, Puckett!" And with that he kissed me.

WOW.

At first I tried to get him off me, but I couldn't. I'm not sure if it's because he's too strong, because I was caught off in the moment or because I really wanted this. He was holding my waist really tight and there was almost no distance between our bodies. I finally wrapped my arms around his neck and got even more closer. His lips were great, I felt so…I don't know but it felt so good. It was awesome.

I couldn't breath, but I didn't want it to end. Oh god, I'm such a girl.  
Anyway, he released me a bit and before I could die I took some air. Oh…much better. I smirked, while I caught my breath.

Then it hit me. He kissed me. The **nub** kissed me.  
I slapped him.

"Ouch! What did I do now?" He groaned.

"That's for kissing me and this, "I slapped him again. "Is for not being honest with me with the whole Q&A at the panel. And this, " He closed his eyes waiting a punch, but I just kissed him in the cheek. "is for kissing me. "I smiled.

"Do you see that your first and your last are a bit contradictory?"

"Whatever, Frednub."

I started to go again, but Freddie grabbed my arm and pulled me to him.

"Sam, "he put a hand in my cheek. "Never say you're not worthy of something or you're just the second choice. Because you know that isn't true. You're worth of everything. It's me that does not deserve you."

Ughh, mushy! But cute…He makes me feel so many things at the same time!  
…But I love it…Yeah, I admit it, happy? Idiot…

"Ugh, Benson, you're so fluffy, it hurts." I said annoyed, but there was a little smile on my lips.

"Whatever, Princess Puckett." He said smirking and kissed me again.

We looked at each other and smiled. It was such an awesome, great moment!

"You know, it wasn't such a bad experience, here in Webicon." He said smiling widely and I smiled back.

He leaned again and I closed my eyes when…

"Yeah! SEDDIE!" Spencer screamed while running still in his stupid dorky costume holding something in his hand. I guess it was the belt. We looked at him shocked and a bit smiling. We were really caught in the moment and pum! He came…

"Spencer!" Adam yelled running after him all…wet? Why was he wet?. "Come back here! Give me that belt! It only brings bad luck!" And they disappeared into the hallway.

"I guess, Spencer found his belt." Fredstein laughed. Obviously amused by the whole situation.

"Like I care about that, nub." I said catching his attention again and bringing him to my lips.

Oh, yes. Webicon was awesome.

**And that's it! I guess… xD**

**So did you like it? Did you not like it? TELL MEEEE! Just be nice and polite ;)**

**Sorry if there are mistakes! **

**And BIG YAY for Seddie shipper Spencer! :D**

**And tell me your speculations too! It's really fun to read about them :D**

**HAM LOVES FRIED CHICKEN**

**~Alex**


End file.
